1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack mount type electronic apparatus, such as a disk array apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a rack is designed to form a cabinet having a width identical to the width of the rack. When a rack mount type electronic apparatus is housed in the cabinet, the rack mount type electronic apparatus extends at the full width of the cabinet in the horizontal direction. A hard disk drive, HDD, is pulled out of and inserted into the top of the rack mount type disk array apparatus in the vertical direction, for example.
A first arm is attached to the rear surface of an enclosure for swinging movement around a first vertical axis in the disk array apparatus. A second arm is attached to the first arm for swinging movement around a second vertical axis extending in parallel with the first vertical axis. The second arm is coupled to the rack for a swinging movement around a third vertical axis extending in parallel with the first vertical axis. The first and second arms are designed to bind a plural of wires extending from the disk array apparatus. When the disk array apparatus is mounted on the rack, the first and second arms are folded. When the disk array apparatus is pulled out forward from the rack, the first and second arms are unfolded around the second vertical axis. The first and second arms serve to prevent the wires from entangling.
The rack has a height equal to 1,800 mm approximately, for example. When the hard disk drive is to be replaced in the uppermost disk array apparatus, for example, a maintenance worker must work at a higher location from the floor. If the disk array apparatus is allowed to establish the vertical attitude, the hard disk drive is pulled out of and inserted into the disk array apparatus along the horizontal plane. The maintenance worker is able to replace a hard disk drive easier than ever. It is desirable for a disk array apparatus to establish the vertical attitude.